1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paper manufactures and more specifically to box machines for folding paperboard blanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most box blank folding machines are adapted to fold the side panels of advancing box blanks. An example of one type folder for this purpose is found in J. P. Lopez U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,069 issued Feb. 25, 1964. However, certain box blanks, for example, those to be made into folded trays, require folding of the front and rear panels before the side panels are folded. This presents particular problems since folding of the front and rear panels occurs transverse to the path of advance of the blanks. Known folders of the latter type require a plurality of adjustment to suit the particular proportions of the blanks being folded and usually include folding hooks of some sort to fold the front and rear panels of the blanks.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention generally is to provide an improved folder for folding the front and rear panels of a succession of box blanks and, more particularly, to provide a folder which requires little if any adjustment to accommodate blanks of different sizes and, further, to provide a folder in which no folding hooks are required for folding the panels.